Lubbock vs Neopolitan
Lubbock vs Neopolitan is Peep4Life's one hundred and fifty-fourth OMM. Description Akame ga Kill vs RWBY! Ehh, I just wanted an excuse to use these series again. But yeah, could the lovesick assassin take down the mute criminal of Mistral's underworld? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Description Location: Lubbock's Bookstore (Akame ga Kill) The hooded Lubbock stood opposite his own store, waiting to lure in the criminal Torchwick. The hit on him meant the kill should be simple, but his fighting style dictated a lot of attention. So Lubbock figured that this was the best way to minimise his signature - at the risk of the back up hideout being momentarily ''exposed. His World Severing Strings were set up behind the door. Only, there was something wrong. The person walking in the building was only a woman. Oh no! Lubbock rushed forwards. "Hey! I erm..." but as he put his hand out to stop her, it broke the illusion that Neo had been scoring, revealing Torchwick's right hand woman. "Wait, what the?" Lub asked, as Neo sprang off the wall and kicked him back into the street. He got back up and prepared his Imperial Arms. Neo revealed the blade inside her parasol, and then began moving towards the assassin, who stared intensely. '''Nobody blink! Fight!' Lubbock immediately ducked the strike and looked to cut across Neo with the sharp end of his weapon. He had hoped to end the match early, but Neo's aura kept the attack out. She then used her nimbleness to leap up and then deliver a headscissor takedown. Lubbock rolled through, and looked to coil the World Severing String around Neo's arm. The mute revealed that the target was an illusion and reappeared behind Lubbock, baiting him to turn. Lubbock gasped, flabbergasted by how she pulled off such a quick dodge, and could only watch as the blade came in towards his stomach. The blade barely penetrated his clothing, however, as the strings coiled around his stomach to create a solid defence. "Not bad, huh? Check out some of the other cool things these strings can do!" he smirked, spinning them around into a spear like weapon, engaging in a duel with Neo. Both participants suffered cuts and nicks up the side of their arms and on their chests. The mute backed up, and opened the parasol to reflect the attacks, but that was when Lubbock got creative and used the string formed weapon as a pole to elevate his jump, punting Neo in the head. The mute slammed into the building, hard, and took a hard elbow to the head immediately following. She looked to the roof for a better vantage point, baiting in Lubbock and kicking him in the chest as he followed. She then looked for a quick stab, her parasol coming an inch away from Lubbock's shoulder. But at the same moment, Lubbock raked his weapon across her arm, creating a clean incision... "Gotcha." he added smugly, as he pulled tightly. KO! The strings coursed through Neo's body and ensnared her heart, coiling around it. With the sharp tug, Neo's heart burst into bloodied lumps. The mute fell from the roof, landing with a thud on the stone ground just outside the shop. "Well then, at least we flushed her out." Lubbock said coldly, as he raised his hood again, and slipped down into the shadows. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Lubbock! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Web Shows vs Anime/Manga themed battles Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Square Enix vs Rooster Teeth Category:AGK vs RWBY themed battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees